Harry Potter und die weiße Magierin
by Lady Merilin
Summary: Wer ist Voldemort? Ist Harry überhaupt Harry? Who is who? Verwirrung über Verwirrung. Und nur eine kann das Chaos lichten. UPDATE endlich!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren, die ihr aus Harry Potter kennt, gehören natürlich Joanne K. Rowling und alle, die eigentlich in Mittelerde sein sollten, mach ich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw seinen Erben nicht streitig. Ich geb sie ganz bestimmt zurück, wenn ich sie nicht mehr brauch /feierlichschwör/ Der Rest ist meins. Aber nur der Rest.

A/N: Also, das ist hier meine erste Fanfic, und ich hoffe, dass sie euch ein bisschen gefällt. Deshalb, damit ich weiterschreiben kann, wäre es furchtbar nett, wenn ihr mir ein bisschen reviewen würdet.

* * *

_  
**Harry Potter und die weiße Magierin**_

Prolog

-- Hogwarts --

In der großen Halle herrschte ein Chaos wie seit langem nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor dieser altehrwürdigen Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei, verstand sein eigenes Wort noch.

„Sonorus!", rief Dumbledore und richtete dabei seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle. Sofort wurde seine Stimme um das hundertfache magisch verstärkt und man konnte sicher sein, dass sogar noch die Ratten auf dem Dachboden seine Worte klar und deutlich hören, wenn auch nicht verstehen würden, aber was will man von Ratten schon erwarten?

„Ruhe!", rief er in den Saal, und augenblicklich herrschte eine Totenstille im Raum. „Quietus! Gut, nachdem auch hier wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, kann ich ja endlich die Vorschläge machen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben, um uns dieser noch unbekannten Bedrohung zu stellen. Denn soweit wir es wissen, handelt es sich hierbei um keine Todesser, noch nicht einmal um Menschen. Es sind Kreaturen, die alles und jeden kaltblütig töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Sie sind schmutzig, sie sind verstümmelt, und sie stinken erbärmlich. Jedoch sind sie mutige Kämpfer und gnadenlose Mörder. Also sollte jeder, der nicht den Mut hat, es mit einer dieser Kreaturen aufzunehmen, lieber hier im Schloss bleiben, denn herein kommen sie nicht. Dazu besitzt Hogwarts zu viele Schutzzauber. Zumal diese…, diese…, diese Dinger höchstwahrscheinlich alle nichtmagisch sind. Dennoch wüsste ich gern, womit wir es hier überhaupt zu tun haben. Aber jetzt lasst euch erst mal euer Frühstück schmecken!" Und wieder erschienen wie von selbst die köstlichsten Speisen auf den Tischen, nicht zu vergessen natürlich auch der Kürbissaft.

Am Lehrertisch beugte sich Professor McGonagall zu Dumbledore hinüber und flüsterte ihm zu: „Albus, ich glaube ich wüsste da jemanden, der uns helfen könnte. Denn mir kommt die Beschreibung dieser Kreaturen irgendwie bekannt vor. Da gibt es nämlich eine junge Frau, die …" und sie senkte die Stimme, sodass nur noch ein leises Wispern zu hören war, das auch sehr leicht mit dem Rascheln der Lindenblätter im Wind hätte verwechselt werden können.

Während ihrer Rede hellte sich Dumbledores Gesicht immer weiter auf und schließlich strahlte er Minerva McGonagall an: „So machen wir es. Abgemacht. Sie kontaktieren ihre Freundin und ich gebe Ihnen dafür im Voraus schon mal ein Zitronenbonbon. Einverstanden?" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. Professor McGonagall zögerte kurz, doch dann schlug sie ein, nahm das Zitronenbonbon und sagte lutschend: „Einverstanden!"

-- Bruchtal --

Stille lag über dem Morgen, als sie von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde. Seufzend schlug sie die Augen auf, atmete einmal kräftig durch und stand dann auf. Sie rechnete nicht damit, dass sonst schon jemand wach sein könnte, denn sie war erst gestern abend von einer sehr langen und auch gefährlichen Reise zurückgekehrt und ihr Vater hatte aus diesem Grunde ein Fest anberaumt gehabt, das sich bis in die Nacht zog und bei dem er sicherlich noch mehr getrunken hatte als ihre Brüder – was etwas heißen sollte!

Doch sie irrte sich. Gerade als sie ihren Mantel ablegen wollte, um ins Wasser zu springen, legte sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und hatte bereits ihre Hand an seiner Kehle und drückte fest zu, noch bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte, wer ihr da an diesem wunderschönen Morgen eine kleine Überraschung bereiten wollte.

„Lina, /röchel/ lass mich /schnauf/ los, du erwürgst mich ja /keuch/!" Erschrocken ließ sie ihren besten Freund und Lehrer los, der auch der zweite Berater ihres Vaters war. „Entschuldige, Erestor. Ich muss mir nach dieser Reise erst so einiges wieder abgewöhnen…" Damit sank sie auf die Knie und schöpfte ihm ein wenig Wasser auf die Stirn, damit er sich etwas erholen konnte.

„Es ist ja wunderschön, dass du mal wieder da bist, aber du solltest langsam erkannt haben in den langen Jahrtausenden deines Lebens, dass dies hier dein Zuhause ist, und dass dir hier niemand etwas Böses will. Selbst wenn dieser Jemand dir eine kleine Überraschung bereiten wollte und sich nun fürchterlich ärgert, dass er dich so erschrecken musste…" Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen erhob sich Erestor aus dem Gras und zog sie am Arm hinter sich her. Lachend betraten sie das Haus.

-- Hogwarts --

Minerva McGonagall musste sich beeilen, dass sie in ihr Büro kam. Denn jede Sekunde, die sie mit unnötigem Zögern verschwendete, konnte den Tod einer weiteren unschuldigen Person bedeuten. Hastig suchte sie in ihrem Schreibtisch nach den Unterlagen, die ihr hinterlassen wurden. Nach einer Viertelstunde fand sie sie und sofort griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um kurz darauf eine Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln: „Dona sibi veritate." Dann dachte sie kurz, aber intensiv an diejenige, die sie versuchte zu kontaktieren und fühlte plötzlich einen Strom von Licht auf sie zukommen. Als sie sich in diesem Licht befand, erzählte sie schnell, aber ausführlich von den Vorkommnissen der letzten Wochen und beschwor sie, zu kommen, da nur sie helfen könne. Dann war der Lichtstrom versiegt und Minerva sank erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Noch mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand schlief sie ein.

-- Bruchtal --

Lina und Erestor scherzten miteinander, als sie das Haus betraten. Sie hatte das alles hier wirklich vermisst, und sie freute sich ehrlich, wieder hier zu sein. So schnell würde sie hier erstmal nicht mehr weggehen, hatte sie sich am See geschworen, bevor Erestor dazukam. Sie waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft und bemerkten nicht, wie sich der Himmel verdunkelte und das Licht, das noch bis eben das ganze Tal erhellte, gebündelt wurde. Sie blickten erst auf, als Elrond auf sie zugestürmt kam, nicht so würdevoll schreitend, wie es sonst seine Gewohnheit war. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment entlud sich die ganze Kraft des gebündelten Lichts direkt auf Lina und sie sank zu Boden. Sekundenlang war ihr Vater und sein zweiter Berater erstarrt. Sie hatten zwar schon einige von Linas Visionen miterlebt, jedoch niemals eine wie diese. So hoben sie sie auf und trugen sie in ihr Gemach.

Kaum lag sie auf dem Bett, wachte sie wieder auf und das Tal wurde wieder erhellt, wie es sonst auch der Fall war. Aber Lina war blass und bekam keinen Ton heraus. Sie sprang auf und rannte hinaus.

Am See verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo etwas. Sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen. Es war ihr selbst völlig klar, was geschehen war. Nur eine konnte sie so kontaktieren. Minerva McGonagall, ihre beste Freundin auf der Erde.

Sie war schon oft auf der Erde gewesen. Sie besaß die Fähigkeit, Dimensionstore zu öffnen und auch zu bestimmen, wer sie sah und wer hindurch konnte, und wer das eben nicht vermochte.

Merilin o Imladris, erstgeborene Tochter von Elrond o Imladris und Celebrían, der Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn, vereinigte die Kräfte ihres Vaters und ihrer Großmutter in sich. Zusätzlich besaß sie noch eigene Kräfte, die ihr die Valar geschenkt hatten, da sie von ihnen ausersehen war, das Schicksal der Welten zu verändern. Genau genommen war sie damit mächtiger als alle großen Elbenfürsten auf Arda zusammen. Ihre Kräfte überstiegen die der Istari bei weitem. Die Valar hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das einzige, was sie von den Göttern unterschied, war, dass sie eben keine Göttin war, sondern eine Elbin, und damit sterben konnte.

Allerdings war sie auf Arda relativ unbekannt. Aufgewachsen in Lorien wurde sie von der Außenwelt abgeschottet und niemand erfuhr etwas von ihr. Als sie alt genug war, um selbst zu entscheiden, wohin sie gehen wollte, entschied sie sich für die Erde, die Enttäuschung ihrer Familie nicht beachtend. So hatte sie mehrere Jahrhunderte auf der Erde gelebt und war nur hin und wieder zurückgekommen, wenn ihr Visionen angedeutet hatten, dass sie gebraucht wurde.

Als sie einmal in London Urlaub machte, lernte sie Minerva McGonagall kennen. Sie spürte sofort ein magisches Potential in ihr, was sie sehr verwunderte, da sie immer der Meinung gewesen war, es gäbe auf der Erde keine Magie. Deshalb sprach sie sie an und aus einer flüchtigen Straßenbekanntschaft wurde eine enge Freundschaft, bei der Minerva ebenfalls erfuhr, wer Lina wirklich war und dass sie ebenfalls Magie in sich trug.

Lina seufzte, als sie daran zurückdachte. Sie wollte hier nicht weg. Und sie wollte schon gar nicht in das Chaos mit herein gezogen werden, dass sie in dieser Vision gesehen hatte. Doch sie musste. Schließlich stammte die Bedrohung auf der Erde aus ihrer Welt.

Sie erschrak, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Erestor stand hinter ihr und blickte sie ernst an.  
„Ich muss weg." flüsterte Lina. Der Berater erschrak. „Du bist doch gestern erst angekommen!" Er hob ihren Kopf am Kinn an und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Doch was er darin sah, bestürzte ihn noch mehr. Er sah Trauer, Wut, Entsetzen, Mitleid und auch so etwas wie … Endgültigkeit.  
Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Jedoch fing er sich schnell wieder, zog sie in seine Arme und meinte leise in ihr Ohr: „Wenn du gehen musst, dann geh. Aber vergiss niemals, dass hier dein Zuhause ist. Du weißt, wie du uns erreichst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann zögere nicht, uns um Hilfe zu bitten, ja? Versprich mir das! Bitte, Lina!"  
Sie versprach es.

Dann sah er nur noch gleißendes Licht und musste sich die Augen zuhalten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als er wieder aufblickte, war das Licht, ebenso wie Lina, verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Die Fortsetzung mache ich allerdings von der Review-Anzahl abhängig. Je mehr Reviews kommen, desto schneller geht's weiter… Nur zur Erinnerung, der Reviewbutton ist ganz unten links, da wo "GO" draufsteht, ja??? 

greetz

merilin


	2. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder, eure Lina…

Also… erst mal ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beiden Reviewer, honigdrache und hbt3 +euch ganz fest in die Arme nehm und dolle drück+

Achso+blick auf Review+ da war ja noch was…

**hbt3:** Also… ich sag dir jetzt nicht, wann die Story spielt, da wirst du noch selbst drauf kommen. Das wird nämlich noch ne kleine Rolle spielen. Nicht übermäßig groß, aber es wird zumindest erklärt.

**honigdrache:** Erpressung? Ach nö… ich doch nicht… Bin ganz harmlos +zu Decke guck und La Paloma pfeif+

Der **Disclaimer** ist immer noch der selbe, wer wissen will, wer sich diese ganzen faszinierenden Figuren ausgedacht hat, lese bitte im Prolog nach, sonst wird ich ja – same procedure as every chapter – ständig daran erinnert, dass diese wunderbaren Figuren leider nicht mir eingefallen sind. Außer Lina und ein paar speziellen, deren Identität ich jetzt noch nicht enthüllen möchte…

Nun gut, auf geht's und nun frisch, fromm, fröhlich, frei ans … neue Kapitel +grins+

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Willkommen in Hogwarts**

Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, war ein übelkeiterregender Gestank. Als sie die Augen öffnete, nachdem sie durch ihr Portal nach Hogwarts geschritten war, sah sie nur rosa Sofas, weiche Sessel und kleine runde Tische, auf denen Kristallkugeln standen.

Sie schnaubte. Diese Menschen dachten doch nicht wirklich, dass sie mithilfe solcher Kugeln in die Zukunft sehen könnten!

„Wer sind Sie?"

Lina zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die rauchige Stimme hinter sich hörte und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Vor ihr stand eine Frau mit buschigen braunen Haaren und einer Brille, die Gläser so dick wie Sicherheitsglas hatte. Irgendwie hatte Lina das Gefühl, dass sie sie nicht ansah, sondern an ihr vorbei.

„Wie kommen Sie hier herein? Nein … sagen Sie nichts. Ich weiß es. Ich habe es bereits gesehen. Sie sind Reporterin, gekommen als Adler durch mein Fenster und wollen mich interviewen, da ich die begabteste Seherin in ganz England bin und noch dazu die begehrteste Stelle an der berühmtesten Schule der ganzen Welt innehabe, ich bin die Wahrsagelehrerin von Hogwarts."

Lina stöhnte entnervt. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Sie entschied sich, mitzuspielen, um so schnell wie möglich zu Minerva zu kommen.

„Genau. Sie sagen es. Ich habe schon sehr viel von Ihnen gehört. Und ich freue mich

bereits darauf, mit Ihnen zu plaudern. Doch bevor ich Sie interviewe, möchte ich kurz mit dem Direktor dieser Schule sprechen. Wäre das möglich?" flötete sie so liebenswürdig wie möglich während sie innerlich die Augen verdrehte und Trelawney in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige verpasste, sodass sie die Tür freigäbe.

„Aber natürlich! Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu ihm!"

Sybill Trelawney war ganz aufgekratzt und unnatürlich fröhlich, da der Mann, den sie in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen hatte, anscheinend Recht gehabt hatte.

Die Kristallkugel war ein Geschenk eines sehr berühmten Sehers – zumindest trug er seinen Namen – und seitdem schwor Sybill Trelawney Stein und Bein, dass alles, was sie in dieser Kugel sah, eines Tages auch eintreffen musste.

Dass sie sich zu dieser Zeit auf einem Muggel-Jahrmarkt befunden hatte und der Mann eigentlich nur ein einfacher Fleischer war, der sich auf dem Jahrmarkt ein wenig Geld dazu verdiente, beachtete sie gar nicht.

Nein, dachte sie fröhlich, endlich hatte jemand erkannt, was in ihr steckte. Nun konnte sie der ganzen Welt, und auch diesem ungläubigen Lehrerkollegium (ihre Lippen kräuselten sich angewidert, als sie an Minerva dachte, die keinerlei Sinn für die feinen Schwingungen der Zukunft besaß), zeigen, dass sie, Sibyll Trelawney, die begabteste Seherin in ganz England wäre.

So in Gedanken versunken kamen sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit bei dem Wasserspeier an, hinter dem das Büro des Direktors lag.

„Himbeer-Sahne-Bonbon mit Schokoladenglasur"

Der Wasserspeier blinzelte kurz und bewegte sich zur Seite, sodass die magische Treppe dahinter sichtbar wurde.

Lina rannte nach oben, klopfte erst gar nicht an, sondern stürmte gleich hinein.

„Wo ist Minerva?"

„Moment erst mal. Wer sind Sie? Es wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie mir diese Frage zuerst beantworten würden. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht hellsehen…"

Lina kicherte kurz, gefangen in der Erinnerung an diese Möchtegern-Hellseherin. Doch sie wurde sehr schnell wieder ernst.

„Mein Name ist Merilin. Merilin o Imladris. Minerva hat mich geholt. In groben Zügen weiß ich, worum es geht. Doch für ein paar Details wäre ich sehr dankbar."

Bei ihren ersten Worten hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht ausgebreitet. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen ging er zum Kamin, warf ein Pulver hinein und

sagte in die Flammen:

„Minerva McGonagall"

Nur Sekunden später stieg sie aus dem Kamin, sichtlich verwirrt und ein wenig verschlafen.

„Was ist los, Albus?"

fragte sie, doch dann blieb ihr Blick an Lina hängen. Sofort trat in ihre Augen ein Lächeln und sie trat ein paar Schritte zu ihr hin, schaute sie prüfend an und nun erhellte ein Lächeln ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Lina!"

meinte sie und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

Zwei Stunden später wusste Lina alles, was sie wissen musste.

Dumbledore war nachdenklich geworden. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn Sie ein Auge auf Mister Potter haben würden. Denn ich bezweifle nicht, dass diese Kreaturen – wie nennen Sie sie, Orks? – es darauf abgesehen haben, uns nur abzulenken, während das eigentliche Ziel des Angriffs Harry ist. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, wir schleusen Sie als Schüler nach Gryffindor ein. Den Hut müssen Sie trotzdem aufsetzen, aber ich denke, er wird mit sich reden lassen und Sie nach Gryffindor zu Mister Potter schicken."

„Professor, wenn ich mir eine Kritik erlauben darf, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen weiß ich, worauf es bei den Orks ankommt. Was diese Kreaturen brauchen, ist brutale Gewalt, denn sie tun auch nichts anderes. Sie kann man nur so töten, wie sie selbst töten. Keine Magie dieser Welt kann etwas gegen sie ausrichten. Sie sind immun. Deshalb muss ich dabei sein. Ich kann mich nicht in irgendeinem Turm verkriechen und darauf warten, dass die, die nichts mit Magie zu tun haben, von den Schutzbarrieren, geschaffen mit Magie dieser Welt, nicht aufgehalten werden und ins Schloss stürmen."

Lina schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„Aber das mit dem Schülerdasein ist dennoch eine gute Idee. Ich erhoffe mir dann nur einige Sonderrechte, was Informationen angeht, sowie das Umherstreifen in der Nacht durch das Schloss."

Dumbledore sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus mit diesem Vorschlag, aber er stimmte schließlich zu.

„Minerva, würdest du bitte dafür soegen, dass sie eine annehmbare Identität und sämtliche Schulsachen für das sechste Schuljahr erhält?"

* * *

Ûglurk schaute zu seinen beiden Begleitern. Sie sollten im Auftrag ihres Herrn den Wald auskundschaften. Alles war ruhig. Er knurrte. 

„Die da oben werden sich noch ganz schön wundern, wenn unser Meister erst durch die Barrieren gelangt ist. Dann wird ER hier herrschen und uns alles zurückgeben, was uns diese vefluchten Spitzohren gestohlen haben. Solange hat er uns versprochen, dass wir unseren Blutdurst stillen könnten. Und seht, das Schloss ist voller kleiner Kinder. Das wird ein Festmahl sage ich euch!"

Seine beiden Begleiter knurrten zustimmend, dann verschwanden sie wieder im Wald.

Sie hatten herausgefunden, was sie wissen wollten.

Ihre Meister würde sehr zufrieden mit ihnen sein.

* * *

„So, ich glaube, jetzt haben wir alles" 

murmelte Minerva und sah die Liste durch.

„Wie war noch gleich dein Name?"

„Merilin Parker"

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Von der Westküste Australiens."

„Auf welcher Schule warst du?"

„Ich wurde privat unterrichtet."

„Warum bist du fortgezogen?"

„Ich möchte über die Ereignisse aus meiner Vergangenheit nicht sprechen."

„Genau. Jetzt legst du noch ein wenig Schmerz in deine Stimme, wenn du das sagst, und es ist perfekt. Stell dir einfach vor, naja, sagen wir mal, deine Eltern sind ums Leben gekommen und du hältst es in deiner Heimat nicht mehr aus, weil dich alles an sie erinnert. Wenn du das glaubhaft rüberbringst, lassen dich alle in Ruhe, glaub mir."

Während sie sprach, bemerkte sie, dass sich ein Schatten über Linas Gesicht legte.

Sie hielt mit ihrer Rede inne und schaute sie fragend an.

„Deinen Eltern geht's doch gut, oder, Lina?"

Die antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich nur weg.

„Wir brauchen noch einen Zauberstab. Die Elbenmagie ist stablos und so kann ich nicht in Hogwarts auftauchen."

Minerva verstand, schaute sie etwas besorgt an, ging dann aber auf den Themawechsel ein.

„Dann gehen wir besser zu Ollivander's. Dort finden wir sicher einen Zauberstab für dich."

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Du vergisst, wer ich bin, und vor allem, was ich bin. Ich kann nicht jeden x-beliebigen Zauberstab verwenden, der für euch Zauberer hergestellt wurde."

Minerva war blass geworden.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach. Du wartest hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Nachdem sie Minerva in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen hatte, grinste Lina sie noch kurz an und verschwand dann mit einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl.

Jedoch kaum 1 Minute später blitzte es erneut vor Minerva und Lina trat aus dem Licht hervor, in der Hand einen langen Stab aus einem schwarzen Holz, das leicht golden schimmerte.

„Wo hast du den denn jetzt her?"

fragte Minerva und deutete auf den Zauberstab, den Lina in der Hand hielt.

„Den, den hab ich selbst gemacht. Mallorn-Holz und Elbenhaar. Nur direkte Mitglieder meiner Familie können ihn gefahrlos verwenden. Für alle anderen birgt er eine zu große Macht. Das Elbenhaar im Kern stammt von mir selbst, das Holz von einem abgestorbenen Ast des höchsten, dicksten und ältesten Mallorns im goldenen Wald. Dem Mallorn mit dem Palast, dem Sitz der Herren des goldenen Waldes, meiner Familie."

„Aber wie ist das möglich, ihn herzustellen in weniger als einer Minute?"

Lina grinste leicht überheblich.

„Meine Reiseportale können einen nicht nur überall hinbringen, wo man hinmöchte, es ist auch ein kleiner Zeitzauber darin enthalten. Solange es nicht den Zeitraum von mehr als 24 Stunden übersteigt, kann ich mir den Zeitpunkt aussuchen, zu dem ich zurückkehren will. Und da ich nicht länger als einen halben Tag gebraucht habe, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier besser nicht lange warten lasse."

sagte Lina stolz.

„Na gut, dann hätten wir ja jetzt alles. Kehren wir nach Hogwarts zurück."

Und mit einem Lichtblitz waren sie wieder in Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron und Hermine liefen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach ihrem Verteidigungslehrer. 

„Was meinst du, ob er uns helfen kann? Immerhin scheint er ein besseres Verhältnis zu Potter zu haben als wir. Weiß der Geier, warum!"

fluchte Ron.

„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Ron. Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, gehen wir zu Professor Dumbledore, der findet bestimmt eine Lösung, wie Potter uns wieder vertrauen kann. Und ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, wir sollen ihm wenigstens ein paar Zeilen schreiben! Dass er denkt, wir hätten ihn nicht vergessen. So hat er doch allen Grund uns zu misstrauen!"

„Ist ja gut. Ich lass mir was einfallen. Ach Hermine, wenn ich dich nicht hätte…"

Ron drehte sich plötzlich abrupt zu Hermine um, zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

* * *

Lina und Minerva waren nun in Minervas Büro. Sie gab ihr eine kleine Einführung in das Leben in Hogwarts und erklärte ihr ein paar Regeln. Außerdem brachte sie ihr ein paar wichtige Zaubersprüche bei, die auffallen würden, wenn sie die nicht beherrschte. 

So übten sie bis spät in die Nacht, bis Minerva auf die Uhr schaute und sie ins Bett scheuchte.

Am nächsten Morgen schon sollte sie in der Schule eingeführt werden. Ein wenig aufgeregt war sie ja schon, aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und eh sie es sich versah, betrat sie auch schon zur Frühstückszeit die große Halle.

Alles versummte und schaute auf die große Flügeltür, durch die gerade ein Mädchen eintrat, das sie alle noch niemals gesehen hatten. Sie war atemberaubend schön, hatte hüftlange Haare, die ständig die Farbe zu wechseln schienen, meistens aber aussahen wie flüssiges Gold aussahen, ebenso goldene Augen und sah sich gerade etwas unsicher in der Halle um.

Doch sie wurde schnell aus ihrer Verlegenheit erlöst.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und klatschte kurz in die Hände.

Sofort wurde alles ruhig.

„Liebe Schüler und Lehrer, ich möchte euch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Sie heißt Merilin Parker und ist gerade erst von Australien hierher gezogen. Sie wird nun eingeteilt werden."

Bei diesen Worten winkte er sie nach vorn zu dem Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch, an dem Minerva bereits mit dem sprechenden Hut stand.

Sie sah gerade noch verblüffte, erschrockene, feindselige, aber auch verträumte Gesichter, bevor der Hut sich über ihre Augen legte und alles schwarz wurde.

‚Hmm, du hast viel Wissen, große Weisheit, du würdest nach Ravenclaw passen. … Doch warte, ein Mut, ja, du würdest ohne zu zögern dein Leben selbst gebe um ein anderes zu retten. Du bist selbstlos, schicke ich dich nun nach Gryffindor oder nach Ravenclaw? … Hmmm schwer…'

‚Ähm, verzeihung, aber sagte Professor Dumbledore nicht, dass er mit dir reden wollte, dass du mich nach Gryffindor schickst?'

Der Hut kicherte.

‚Sicher hat der Alte mit mir geredet. Wollte mir weismachen, dass du wohl am besten nach Gryffindor gehörst und ob ich mich noch an Harry Potter erinnern könne, fragte er mich. Hihi, natürlich kann ich das! Er war der erste deiner Art, der hier aufkreuzte. Ich lass mir doch von so einem alten Spinner nicht vorschreiben, wie ich zu entscheiden habe. Wenn ich mich für Gryffindor entscheide ist das was anderes! Wenn er die Schüler selbst sortieren will, soll er ne eigene Schule gründen. Ich fälle meine Entscheidungen nach den Wünschen der Gründer!'

Der Hut hatte sich richtig in Fahrt geredet und war schon laut geworden. So laut, dass dogar die Schüler in der Halle hörten, dass der Hut redete. Sie verstanden nicht, was, da es nur wie ein lautes Flügelrauschen zu hören war, aber alle wussten instinktiv, dass der Hut jemanden anschrie.

‚Hast du dich wieder beruhigt? Ich würde ganz gern wissen, wie du dich entscheidest!'

‚Entschuldige, natürlich. Aber manchmal regt dieser alte Kauz mich einfach auf. Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw? Hmmm, was ist das? Hinterlist… Beachtlich. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich diese Mischung mal in einem einzigen Kopf zusammen vorfinden würde. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin… Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden!

Entscheide du! Doch entscheide weise. Wo willst du hin? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin? Hey, das reimt sich ja sogar…'

Der Hut kicherte wieder.

‚Hmm, Ravenclaw ist das Haus der Weisheit. Doch da gehöre ich nicht hin. Mit der Weisheit, die Ravenclaw schätzt kann ich nichts anfangen, mein Wissen ist anderer Natur. Slytherin, das Haus der List. Hinterlistigkeit ist jedoch nicht meine herausragende Eigenschaft. Sicher strebe auch ich nach Freunden, nach echten, jedoch war mir dieses Glück bereits vergönnt und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals bessere finden werde. Deshalb ist auch Slytherin nichts für mich. Gryffindor, das Haus des Mutes. Mutig bin ich, wohl wahr. Doch es ist nicht wichtig. Ich habe eine Aufgabe und ich denke, du weißt, welche das ist. Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen und du weißt schätze ich schon längst wer ich bin. Deshalb wirst du meine Entscheidung verstehen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nach Gryffindor gehe. Nicht weil es Dumbledore gesagt hat, sondern weil es in der Tat die einzige Lösung ist.'

‚Nun, diese Erklärung ist einleuchtend, Merilin o Imladris. Dann herzlich willkommen in GRYFFINDOR!'

Minerva nahm ihr den Hut wieder vom Kopf und sah sie ein wenig seltsam an. Dann trug sie ihn wieder fort, während Lina sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

Dort wurde sie zuerst mit einem Schwall Fragen bestürmt. Sie hatte sich neben Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom gesetzt, da sie ja in ihrem Jahrgang und gerade da ein Stuhl frei war.

Doch sie würgte alle Fragen ab.

„Ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Lasst mich erst mal zur Ruhe kommen, ja? Wir können uns ja heute abend unterhalten."

Mit diesen Worten fing sie an, zu essen. Sehr diszipliniert und zivilisiert, wie manche am Tisch bemerkten, nicht so schnell und auch nicht so krümelsprühend wie Ron.

Lina bemerkte, dass Harry sie von der Seite ansah. Doch als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte, schaute er wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Hi, ich bin Merilin. Ihr könnt mich aber Lina nennen"

und hielt ihm die Hand mit einem offenen Lächeln auf den Lippen hin.

Harry schaute sie zuerst misstrauisch an, nahm jedoch dann ihre Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Harry Potter. Willkommen in Hogwarts, Lina!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, verließen dann zusammen die große Halle und unternahmen ab sofort alles gemeinsam.

* * *

So, das wars auch schon wieder. 

Das nächste mal geht's schneller, versprochen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich will mindestens 5 Reviews **zu diesem Kapitel**, sonst is nix mit neuem Kappi +hinterhältig grins+

Greetz

Lina


End file.
